The Hulk
by robert32514
Summary: After a selfless act during his first year, Harry will be transformed into a creature created through magic. Only one other will know how this young Wizard feels as Harry come to learn of betrayal and finding his second chance at a new life among true Heroes. A fugitive scientist will find him a son, and a lost Wizard will find the meaning of true Love. Homage to Witowsmp version.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hulk**

**Ch. 1 Reflections**

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Hulk.**

**J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Reflections**

He groaned as he sat up and took stock of where he was. He looked around in the darkness, and then behind him as he gazed at a set of rusted metal bars in what obviously was a window as it shined with moonlight. He could smell salt and dust in the air, and could haphazard a guess he knew where he was as he turned and looked at what apparently was a door with a square hole with three rusted bars of its own. Going to the door, he could hear moans and cries as it didn't take a genius to figure out he was in Azkaban. "Hello. Can anybody hear me?" he cried out through the bars of the door.

Harry Potter knew that when the Dementors or whoever put him here showed themselves, they were gonna be in for one hell of a problem courtesy of his significant other. It was then he reflected on how he got into this mess.

**Flashback**

It all started on the Halloween night of his first year at Hogwarts when Hermione was attacked by a Troll. He had cut his hand pretty badly when he picked up shards of glass and wood and chucked them at the brainless brute of a troll as he sought to distract the Troll from going anywhere near his friend. Everything happened so fast that before he knew it, he had grabbed the trolls club and stuck his wand up its nose, accidentally causing it to bleed. He didn't know at the time that as the Trolls blood infused with his own blood, its chemistry merged with his DNA creating something not seen before. From then, he found himself getting stronger the remainder of the year every time he was in a stressful situation such as when his broom was tampered with during his first Quidditch match, or the battle with the chest set and Professor Quiriness Qwerl/Voldemort. Both times he found himself having produced spurts of strength that kept him standing, or at least until Voldemort stole some of his magic as he rose from the now deceased professors ashes as it escaped Hogwarts. By then he was so tired that he passed out.

There was a new strange occurrences such as when he found himself in a park early one morning with torn baggy pants just days after his first year. Somehow his eyesight was perfect as he felt his face and noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. His hand barely touched the skin of his scar when he couldn't even feel it anymore, yet when he pulled back, there was a black tar like substance on both his hand and forehead. Panicking, he went to a pond nearby as the now brightness of the day would allow him to gaze upon his reflection. His scar was barely noticeable as it was barely white with the black substance was on only one side of his face. "How odd." he thought as he used the Ponds water to clean his face.

Holding his pants into a fist, he made his way through London, barely able to hold his pants up. Several good adult samaritans came to his aid and provided clothes that not only fit, but a belt and some shoes, food, and some cash to get wherever he was going. All the while not noticing his familiar watching from the air, clearly unsure of what to think of her Master. Sure, Hedwig loved Harry, she just didn't know what to think of the Monster he became, though he seemed to recognize her and freed her when he changed late in the night due to a nightmare that caused his transformation. She came to him in Diagon Alley when he passed the portal in the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was shocked yet thankful that Hedwig had found him. She preened her young Masters hair after making up her mind and meeting him down in the Alley. After the reunion, A set of friends of Albus Dumbledores sought out the young Wizard and one of them found Harry after his disappearance from Number 2, Privet Drive in Surrey.

**Dumbledore POV**

Dumbledore had to check on the Durselys when Arabella Figg called him through the floo when the Muggle Police came after the Dursely Residence was supposedly attacked. Arabella was awakened by a loud roar as she scrambled out of her room to look out her bedroom window facing the Dursely House and saw a Green muscular troll over Nine Feet tall smash its way out of the Dursely house followed by Harrys Owl, Hedwig. Said Troll roared once more, then took off into the night like a bat out of hell. Dumbledore acted quickly as he entered Arabella's home when she allowed him through. She allowed him to see the image of the creature through her memories when he asked to use Legilimency on her.

What he saw, shocked him. To think Harry Potter was in danger of having been killed by this beast. But there was something strange about the creature, almost something familiar about it. He disillusioned himself as he walked over to the Dursely house as Vernon Dursely was being handcuffed while raving about magic and monsters, and then being shoved into the Muggle Police cruiser. He walked up to where Vernon sat as he gazed into the raving mans eyes and saw the creature through his own eyes. He noticed several Ministry Aurors and Obliviators who came to investigate in case they were needed. Dumbledore then saw the wards surrounding the house were apparently no more as they burned out, due to whatever allowed the beast through. He found Harrys wand, trunk, and other belongings and gathered anything else of Harrys, shrunk, and pocketed them. Harry Potter was no longer safe with the Durselys, he decided. Leaving the House, he decided to call an emergency meeting with Harry's parents.

He hated doing this to Harry, taking him away from James and Lily, but to him, it was for the Greater Good. He needed Harry strong as the Prophecy stated a power Harry possessed would destroy the Dark Lord. He wanted Harry to be able to be ready when the time was right. He would then reveal and return him to his parents. Oh he knew Harry would be angry, but he didn't know just how angry. He'd be surprised when the time came for Lily, James, and their daughter, Harry's sister Laurel, to be revealed, alive and whole. When he contacted them, Laurel was furious and nearly hexed him through the floo. Fortunately James calmed her down, only for her to acknowledge her hate for the old man and her disappointment in her parents and how ashamed she was of them, ashamed to be a Potter. When the family was able to come through, Laurel had already contacted Nickolas and Perenelle Flamel as well, as they had a hand in the events that transpired in Harrys life. When the Flamels arrived, the family all sat and discussed what Arabella Figg and Vernon Dursely had seen. He had used his Pensive to allow the entire family to see what he saw. When they exited the Pensive, they were quite shaken.

None of them knew what to think as due to the darkness, it was impossible to tell any recognizable features of the creature and knew they needed to keep an eye out for said creature. This one had a human look to it, physicality wise. Laurel tried but failed to get the professor to let her at least meet and get to know Harry without revealing her true identity if he was found. To him, it was too soon. Angered beyond belief at his refusal to let her get to know her brother, she left through her own version of magical teleportation without sound, smashing her way through the professors wards surrounding the office and school, as if they didn't exist. Lily suggested she must have left for home. The Potters were sickened by what Britains Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore had asked of them. They knew that should Harry and they ever met, that Harry would most likely want to kill them or worse, cut them off. And they wouldn't blame him. They just hoped Harry would hear them out first.

**End of Dumbledore POV**

Harry watched as Molly floo called Albus Dumbledore and informed him that she found Harry and had him with her and the family back at the Burrow. Dumbledore paid them a visit and before he returned Harrys wand to him, he attempted a minor peak into Harrys mind as he looked into the young mans eyes. But his attempt was rebuffed as all he saw was a green fist that sent him sailing out of Harrys mind. This action caused Dumbledore to fly physically into a wall as if he was punched for real. Dumbledore didn't know what hit him or to make of this as he awoke days later to being inside the infirmary back at Hogwarts. Even then he couldn't remember what happened. Eventually he remembered to return Harry his wand and belongings when Madam Pomphrey, the school nurse, let him go with a fine bill of health for a man of his age.

For Harry, his year was when he found out the truth of his other half. It all started with when his friends asked why he didn't answer their mail, only for the reason to show itself in the form of a House Elf named Dobby, Harry and the Weasleys suspected belonged to the Malfoys. The Elf dressed in what could be described as a large tea-bag like pillow case wearing creature with many scars and bruises who wanted to protect Harry Potter. Said Elf even went so far as to lock Harry and Ronald Weasley from the Barrier 9 ¾ between columns 9 and 10 at the train station. Ron decided to use the Car his father had used to get them there after which both were nearly killed getting to Hogwarts.

Things started off well at first until the school roosters were killed and students were being petrified. Then discovering Harry was a Parseltongue, among other things. When Harry and Ron found out Hagrid was being sent to Azkhaban due to students being attacked and petrified. Hermione who had been petrified had a clue as to the creatures species in her hand which Harry found. As Hagrid was being escorted off the premises by the Minister of Magic when he was accused wrongly once again of the events currently happening, saw the two boys watching, and out loud spoke of following the spiders. It was then that Harry's life would change forever when the duo went to speak to the spiders that Aragog though forthcoming about what he knew, would not let the boys leave. The moment Harry and Ron were surrounded, firing off Hexes and such, that a spider got lucky and bit Harry.

This would prove to be the Acromantulas undoing as before the spiders dared touch Ron, they and the young ginger haired wizard was witness to a startling yet scary image as after Harry was bitten, that Ronald Bilius Weasley and the entire spider colony would know Harrys secret as the Raven haired Wizards eyes glowed green and his body grew. Arms, legs, torso, everything about Harry Potter changed as his body changed from pale skinned to emerald green, clothes torn from his body as his body bulged in all areas of his body. The spiders looked upon this new creature with great fear after its change was complete, and after growing beyond 8-9 feet in height, with a massive build greater that a troll or giant, as it turned to them, bellowed a mighty roar and charged at them. Many young and small, medium sized, and large Acromantulas were killed either by being stomped on, ripped apart, or pounded into pulp as Ron could only watch as his best friend slaughtered almost an entire colony of Ronalds biggest fear, Spiders. Ron then called out to his friend after about ten minutes of his spider killing rampage, only for the creature that was apparently Harry Potter to turn to him, calm down, and walk slowly to his friend, breathing heavily.

Ronald saw recognition in the creatures eyes as it then said his name, **"Rrrooonnnaaalllddd...?"**

Ronald nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Me, Ronald. Do you think we can get out of here Harry?"

The green titan looked around to make sure non of the spiders remained to get in his way, snorted in disgust, lifted Ronald into his arms and proceeded through the forbidden forest to Hogwarts. Ron didn't know what to think as somehow the creature that was his friend carried him in his arms gently, and found themselves outside of Hagrids hut moments later. As Ronald asked to be let down, it complied. It then sat next to him as it looked around and seemed tired. Ron then watched as the Green Goliath began to shrink with steam pouring from its body until Harry Potter was normal and back in control. He swayed as he sat only for Ron to grab him by his shoulders and steadied him. As Harry shivered due to the heat his body was giving off and the fact he was cold, Ronald took off his robe and draped it over Harrys shivering form. He then told Harry what happened and what he became. Harry then began to fear that he was a monster. But when Ron revealed how it gazed into its eyes and it recognized and protected him, they knew that whatever happened to Harry needed further studying.

When another attack happened and Dumbledore was removed from the school, Harry and Ron took it upon themselves to find the entrance to the fabled Chamber of Secrets. When they did, they then found out Ginny Weasley, Ronalds sister, had been taken by the beast. Lockhart forcefully came with them as the duo found out he tried to run. He admitted that he was a fraud to them and when he tried to level his wand at them, Harry disarmed him. At wand point from Ron, they found and entered the passage, sliding down the slick tunnel, only for Lockhart to snatch the boys broken wand and unintentionally Obliviate himself when he attempted to Obliviate both boys. Harry stunned him for good measure as they came upon a door leading into another room. Harry was able to open the door utilizing his snake speech. As for Ronald, no matter how he hated it, was glad Harry only used it to open the passageway and door. As it opened they came upon an unconscious and pale Ginny Weasley.

As they got to her, try as they might, they could not get her to awaken. When a familiar voice informed them she couldn't awaken, both turned to look upon someone Harry knew to be Tom Riddle. Riddle then admitted everything that had gone on was his fault and that he was Voldemort. Even going so far as to show them how he used his name in an anagram, while using Ginnys wand. Harry pulled out his wand to disarm him, but the young Tom Riddle was faster as he blasted Harry into a wall with a sickening crunch. Ron knew when Harrys eyes glowed green what was coming as Tom then began to speak in Parseltongue to a statue of who Ronald guessed was Salazar Slytherin.

Ronald watched as the lower jaw of the statue widened as it opened. Ronald knew that the Basilisk was most likely coming as he extricated the book from his sisters hands, figuring it had something to do with why she wouldn't awaken. He then turned and ran until he came to a tunnel, where he then closed his eyes and waited.

Tom Riddle looked upon the last Potter squirming on the ground and then gazed upon his ancestors familiar, and now his as he told it to kill Harry Potter. Thankfully as it slowly advanced upon the unknowing boy, Tom did not see the transformation occurring on the Potter heir as Harry grew and transformed into what the Wizarding World would one day affectionately call, The Hulk. Tom never counted on Dumbledores Phoenix familiar Fawkes attacking the Basilisk, let alone its eyes as Harrys metamorphosis was nearly complete. Whether Harry heard the short battle or not, didn't matter as the Phoenix did what it came to do as it fire flashed out of the room.

Tom saw the damage done to his ancestors familiars eyes and ordered the giant serpent to smell for the Potter Brat. With its eyes damaged, it never saw the other version of Harry Potter nor did it know what was coming as the now angered giant that was Harry growled as it stood. Sensing the basilisk behind him. With a speed befitting its size, it spun as it clamped its hands over both portions of the great serpents mouth and forced it closed. With a now one handed grip, he held the mouth closed with his left hand and punched it with a right cross, knocking a fang out in the process. The giant snake barely had time to get up after it had been hit so hard as to send part of its giant body into the base of Slytherins statue. Before it could retaliate, the Hulk then landed on its head after jumping over it and begun to smash it repeatedly with blows that would kill any ordinary muggle, Wizard and or Witch.

Tom Riddle who was focused on the fight between the Basilisk and the Potter Troll-hybrid, didn't see Ronald Weasley grab the broken fang with a bit of cloth torn from his robes, nor would he be able to stop him as Ronald hefted the fang up in both hands over the diary and called out, "Hey Riddle, didn't anyone ever tell you to always mind your surroundings?"

With that parting shot, Ronald stabbed the diary repeatedly and was satisfies to see that as it bled black ink, Riddle himself began to shine as cracks began to appear all over him. He only had time to cry out once before he exploded in a shower of golden light and was no more.

As Riddle died, Ronald watched the color return to his sister who then awoke with a gasp. "No, too soon.", he thought as she turned to a noise in the chamber before she could apologize for anything. She watched as a green Troll-like creature was on top of a Giant snakes head pounding away until its fist finally penetrated its thick skull. It then jumped off the head and stood on its left side, wrapped its huge arms around its neck, and began to squeeze all the while roaring and getting stronger as the snake got weaker. A few seconds later, and the sound of a snap was heard as the Hulk broke the Snakes neck from its spine. It let go, went to the front, placed a foot on its mouth that was gushing both blood and venom, and reared back its head, and cried out its victory roar.** "HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!", **it bellowed. It then noticed the silence a moment later as it turned to look around until its eyes rested on Ronald and a very much awake Ginny Weasley. Ronald held onto her and told her to remain calm, as it slowly walked up to her and Ron. It stopped in front of them, knelt on its left knee, and traced the tears falling down her face on the right cheek with his index finger of his right hand.

**"Gggiiiinnnnnnnyyy.", **The Hulk softly said as Ginny looked into his eyes and right off the bat, recognized him, "Ha-Harry?"

As she grabbed the finger touching her cheek softly while holding it there, she and her older brother watched as he once again began to change and shrink until Harry Potter stood before her once again. Ron then gave him a robe from a magical pouch he had on him, knowing this might happen, as Ginny caught Harry before he could fall due to exhaustion. As she wrapped her arms around him, she cried and asked for forgiveness claiming she couldn't stop Tom from using her. Harry merely brushed it off as he was barely able to touch her cheek with his left hand and to her surprise, kissed her. Ron wanted to say something, but seeing what Harry did, even if he was a part-time troll/human hybrid, he deserved some peace as did Ginny as she returned the kiss with equal passion. When they broke apart, Ginny whipped around and hugged her brother with one arm in thanks for working with Harry to save her.

**Flashback ends**

Harry was interrupted by the memories that came as a single prison guard, or so Harry thought, came before him. "You know, it's such a shame that the Dementors that are remaining won't come near you. We're not gonna be able to do all that we have to without them. For some reason, you scare them."

Harry could not see the mans face as it was shrouded as in the darkness of his hood as well as was he was sure the man had modified his voice to sound deep so as not to be recognized. "If you value your life, you'd let me go and walk away." he warned in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Can't do that Harry. Can I call you Harry?"

"No.", was the answer growled out to him. The man at the door could see the Potter heirs eyes almost shining with power.

"We heard what you did with almost the entire Dementor population that was sent after Sirius Black. It was impressive. Now we need you to release that power again. The department on Mysteries knows about a prophecy concerning you and Voldemort. We need you strong, and if hurting you unleashes that power, then we have to do this.",With that, the Ministry Unspeakable opened the door and stepped in followed by three other shrouded individuals.

"You're making me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. I implore you, let me go, otherwise if you don't I won't be held responsible for what transpires next.", Harry huffed feeling the Hulk rising within him.

One of the shrouded agents spoke next, "We'll be the Judge of that, Mr. Potter. For what it's worth, we are sorry, and hope you can forgive us."

"Last cha...aaarrgggghhhh", was as far as he got as they began to use the Cruciatus Curse upon him. They should have heeded his words as his eyes shined even brighter as Harry felt his grip on the monster inside slip completely. By the time he came to, Azkhaban would be no more and he would be on the run, while having woken up in a forested area once more.

**Meanwhile**

Ten hours had passed as Albus Dumbledore had drank himself into a stupor. He'd placed the son of his two friends and fellow Order of the Phoenix members into hell throughout his life, and then again when he allowed the Ministry Agents to send him to Azkhaban. He'd known the context of the prophecy Sybill Trelawney had given. It spoke of a power that the Potter heir had. A Potter that he loved like a son. He'd curse himself and Voldemort for bringing him to this point. Minerva McGonaghall found him barely coherent and was forced to give him a sobering charm as she proceeded on giving him her weekly report on her cubs. But as she got him back to normal, his floo network flamed as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic cried out for Dumbledore. When Albus who was back to his normal self, answered, it was to find that the Wizarding Prison of Great Britain, Azkhaban, was no more. That it was gone, as was the Dementors.

Dumbledore paled as he instructed the Minister to let him through while informing Minerva to wait for his return. Half an hour later, the Ministry of Magic entire Auror division as well as the Minister, Dumbledore, and the Unspeakables looked at where Azkhaban once stood, as the ocean flowed as if it was never there.

"What have I done. Lily, James, Laurel, please forgive me. Harry, forgive me. I am so sorry." he cried as he lost his footing and fell to his knees with tears falling from his eyes.

The Wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them until the names of the Triwizard tournament came flying out of the Goblet of Fire as Dumbledore was forced to call Harry's name, and a Monster was revealed. And it would all be on the Departments of Mysteries head, as well as the Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and the Flamels. The truth will be revealed, and would throw Magical Britain into Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hulk**

**Ch. 2 The Lonesome Wanderer**

**I do not own Harry Potter, The Hulk, or the Avengers.**

**J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 The Lonesome Wanderer**

After spending half a day and a fortnight in the unknown forest, Harry was beyond hungry and parched. He managed to get an idea and called on the one life line he knew he could trust as he called out in a raspy voice, "Dobby."

The little elf felt the call of the person he cared for most and popped into existence. Seeing his unknowing master alive, the little creature tackled him and hugged him all the while bawling its little eyes out as Dobby hugged his master.

"Oh Dobby missed the great Harry Potter. When Dobby heard longbeard and the Minister', sent Master Harry to bad prison, Dobby left Hoggy-warts to search for its Master Harry.", it rasped between sobs as Harry pulled him back and smiled at his little friend while tenderly rubbing his head.

Harry smiled and nodded as he spoke in a parched tone, "Water, food, Hungry Dobby."

Dobby nodded as he understood and he popped away for a second and returned moments later with a tray of sandwhiches and water, and a mug of Pumpkin Juice. Dobby watched as Harry sat and consumed the food and liquid as he looked upon what Harry was wearing as he disappeared yet again and returned with some fresh fitting clothes, new shoes, a belt, as well as Harry's trunk, wand, and another friend, Hedwig. When the reunion was over, and Hedwig flapped to her masters left shoulder, nuzzled his cheek, and began to gently groom his hair with her beak, Harry asked Dobby if he knew why he was in Azkhaban, but as Dobby began his tale, he even revealed how he bound himself to Harry and why.

Harry didn't mind that part, but the moment Dobby told him about his suspicions about the old gray beard Dumbledore, he found out that the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore, and The Minister and the Ministry of Magic had been using him to sharpen him into an emotionless weapon. The final nail in the Coffin was the revelation of his parents being alive and that he had a sister named Laurel Potter, and how she and the Potters were partially to blame for his Illegal incarceration in Azkhaban. The one thing he never expected was Sirius and Remus being in the know, despite objections, they didn't try to stop it. So it was with a very angered heart that Harry began to think on everything he had been through and then when there too many inconsistencies in his life, he realized too many things just didn't add up. The Hulk inside wanted out to smash something, but Harry wouldn't let it as he needed to think, so he closed his eyes, took a few breaths and manages to calm himself

Opening his eyes and looking to Dobby, he asked, "Dobby, can Elf magic sense and remove unwanted spells and charms on a person that they are bonded to?"

Dobby nodded his head as Harry then asked him to scan him for any magical spells, binds, and charms of any kind that are not naturally supposed to be on him and to remove them. Dobby did as he asked, waved his small hand and found multiple compulsion charms, obliviates, loyalty charms on his mind and magic, and a minor bind on his magic for allowing his inner Core to grow and adjust as it should. Dobby then explained that this bind should have been removed years ago. Dobby removed all of them with a snap of his fingers. Harry sat up straighter as he felt better than he ever had and indeed felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He then asked the loyal elf if he could remove the Trace on his wand in which the little elf complied. He began to plan from there.

The first was he needed money. He had to get into Gringotts. He had to check and see if he had any other vaults and lock them down with only himself as the sole beneficiary allowed entering the vaults along with his friend Dobby. He needed to find out much of what The Old man had kept from him so he could get his emancipation. He had no wish to return to the Durselys, and since his parents had betrayed him alongside his Godfather and now formerly honorary uncle, he'd push himself as far away from them as possible lest his other half come out and kill them all.

His thoughts then went to Ginny. They'd gotten really close after the whole Chamber of Secrets Fiasco. Ron even relaxed as he had no wish to experience another bat-bogey hex from his kid sister. The twins and Ron unofficially adopted Harry into the Weasley family after all.

Right then he decided to see her first. "Dobby." he called out.

"Master Harry need something else of Dobby?", Dobby asked seeing Harry needed him as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah, um" he grinned sheepishly. "I need you to pop me over to the Weasley House. Do you think you can do that?"

Dobby thought a moment. "Theys' be having wards keeping people out, master Harry. But Dobby can get you close."

"Good enough, Dobby.", After shrinking and pocketing his trunk, he had Hedwig fly straight there. Dobby then took his hand and moments later were outside the wards surrounding the Weasley family home. They had popped beside a tree closest to the Burrow. Harry then asked Dobby to go get Ginny and to come alone, and to bring her to the tree without saying why except that it was important. Dobby complied, and almost ten minutes later found Ginny slowly walking to the tree with her wand out. Due to the fact it was getting later in the day, Harry was safe in the shade of the tree without being recognized, and that's how he wanted it.

Harry then slowly walked from the shadows of the tree with his arms out showing he meant no harm. The moment Ginny saw and recognized him, she ran and pounced on him. She began to kiss him all over the face while crying tears of joy. Harry held her in his arms for a bit as she let out her emotions which were going all over the place. Before she could strike him, he grabbed her hand and reminded her why that would not be appropriate.

She looked at her hand and grinned sheepishly, "Where have you been? Professor Dum-..."Harry had covered her mouth at that name as he felt the other guy inside him stir at the first syllable of Dumbledores name being spoken. Harry then pulled her into the shade and called out to Dobby to bring refreshments, some snack cakes and juices, preferably orange juice, and a blanket. Once Dobby was gone, he then saw Hedwig fly onto one of the branches of the tree. Dobby returned moments later with the blanket, food, and drink. Harry then went into his story of what happened to him and why he disappeared from Hogwarts the day after he, Ron, and Hermione saved Sirius Black, which he now wished he never did. Ginny knew by heart what happened, but as Harry continued explaining what happened, she began to get teary eyed as she was shocked into disbelief. They were interrupted as the twins Fred, George, and Ron rounded the corner of the tree. All three had looks that showed they heard every word. All three sat down beside Ginny and Harry and it was Ronald who asked Harry to finish it. Harry explained how he awoke to find himself in Azkhaban, was approached by Ministry agents, and then gave the Ministry people ample opportunity to let him go and walk away, but they wouldn't listen. He then revealed how for a few moments after being hit by some curse by the name of 'Crucio', he lost the control he had on his other self. He paused in his story as all four Weasleys were wide eyed. It was Fred and George who explained what the spell 'Crucio' was as it was really called the 'Cruciatus Curse, and was an unforgivable, and was punishable by Imprisonment within Azkhaban for many years.

Getting back to his story after filing that information away in his head, his next memory after losing his control of The Hulk was waking up in a forested area somewhere in Europe. He then explained how he wandered around until he couldn't walk no further in bare feet and called out to Dobby who rescued him. Dobby then explained certain things to him, all of which he told them. When his story was complete, all four Weasleys had a look that said they wanted Vengeance.

It was Ginny who spoke first, "What are you gonna do, The Potters, Black, Lupin, and others will eventually find out your alive and come look for you."

"He can't stay here Ginny, you know they'll look here first. Everybody will.", Ron said.

"What about Dad?", Fred or was it George spoke up.

"He does have extra magical tents lying around." George/Fred said next.

"He likes Harry and knows he owes Harry a debt for saving Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets incident, right Gred.

"Indeed, Forge."

"But that may mean telling him everything, guys. Harry would even have to reveal his secrets, even of The Hulk.", Ron shot out.

"You know father can keep secrets Ronald. What's one more gonna hurt?" Ginny said. They all agreed, even Harry. So Ginny kissed Harry softly, and got up and ran home as Arthur returned home from work at this time. Half an hour later, Arthur returned as it got later and was already dark. Thankfully the twins thought of bringing candles as they floated in the air and gave off light they all needed.

Once Arthur sat down, Ginny said, "Harry, you destroyed Azkhaban?"

Harry did a double take, "Wait, what?"

Arthur wanted to know what was going on from the beginning, so Harry told him. It almost took a whole hour to get everything out, including the idea of Harry being able to turn into a Troll/human hybrid that called itself 'Hulk'.

Arthur was furious with Dumbledore, The Potters, Black, Lupin, and the Ministry. Harry was an unofficial member of his family who was dating his little girl and this is how they thanked him after everything he's done for them. He didn't know what to think about the Headmaster anymore now that he knew the truth, or what to think about Harry's family. The Twins asked if Harry could borrow one of his magical tents to use and live in until Harry could return to the World on his terms.

Arthur gave his consent seeing as he had several, and then revealed how Azkhaban had been destroyed, making it as if it wasn't there, including the destruction of the Dementors that remained there at the time. Harry eradicated them all. Much to the gathered Weasleys delight. Harry was in awe that the Hulk could stand against the Dementors like that and actually kill them, but wasn't that surprised as the Hulk did the same against them when they tried to kill him and Sirius Black and the Hulk tore them apart. But he had no idea the Hulk could destroy the Wizarding Prison so easily. He looked at his hands and said, "I'm a murderer."

So far in his funk, he didn't feel the hit Ginny gave him, even if it was a love tap to his face, as she had no wish for the Hulk to attack her. But his mind registered it as he looked at her in tears as she gathered him into her arms and held him against her neck to let it out.

"Harry, son. Listen to me.", Arthur began. "You didn't kill them in cold blood, The Hulk did it to defend you. The Ministry Agents attacked you. You gave them a chance to walk away. They didn't listen. What they did was wrong, The Minister was wrong. Du-Dumbledore was wrong. They were all wrong for what they did to you. If anything, The Hulk did you a favor as it saved you. You need the Hulk as much as The Hulk needs you"

Arthur looked as Harry nodded his head while still in Ginny's arms. Looking up, Arthur knew it was late and decided to get started. He went to his home, the Burrow and floo called his son Bill. He had Molly whom he asked not to ask questions, or say anything to anyone including Dumbledore, and even had her swear to it as he decided to use his authority as head of the House, knowing she was an avid Dumbledore supporter, and he doubted after tonight, she would even be that. He then had her prepare a very large dinner basket and asked her to place a stasis charm on it. When Bill arrived, he took his eldest son out back and to the shed where the tents were and had him place so many protective charms on them, it wasn't funny. When asked why, Arthur walked his son with tent and food in tow while explaining everything. They had made it back to the tree in seconds while the twins, Ron, and Ginny would tell their parts. Once the tale was complete, Bill swore a magical oath to aid Harry Potter in any way he could. Bill erected the tent beside the tree and even placed a concealment charm on it that even the old Auror Alastor Moody and the supposed Light Lord Albus Dumbledore couldn't see through.

Ginny helped Harry up and took one of his hands and walked him inside. His mouth gaped as the inside looked like an apartment furnished with furniture, heater, rooms, beds, and a shower. Arthur knew Ginny and his children were gonna ask to stay beside Harry tonight which it why he was glad Molly made sure the dinner basket had more than enough food. Bill would escort Harry to Gringotts the next day and help him explain things to the Goblins and make sure his Vaults were left up to Harry while Bill would advise him. When Dinner was done, Arthur said goodnight to his children and went back to the Burrow, while Bill made sure to cast some 24 hours temporary wards around the tent permitting Harry and his siblings safety as he followed his father.

Ginny, not caring for the looks of her brothers, grabbed Harry's hand and took him to a room and cast half a dozen spells to ensure privacy while she changed Harry's clothes and her own into a sleeping attire, for Harry, a shirt and shorts, and for her a pink nightgown. He crawled into bed with her beside him and just laid there holding each other as he pulled the covers over their bodies. As Harry lain on his back Ginny shifted and rested her head and right hand on his chest near his heart. This had the desired affects she wanted as Harry pulled her close to him. He then looked down as she looked up. He pulled her further up as she straddled him and slowly and softly began kissing him. It may have started off slow, but the moment in began to get more intimate, he noticed his heart beating heavily as he forced them to stop. He didn't want the Hulk coming out as he felt the other guy getting interested in what they doing. They both laid there panting heavily, as Ginny instinctually knew why they stopped and understood. They would have to exercise caution as she was almost sure she came close to having sex with Harry Potter, though for her it wouldn't be so bad, but she didn't know the spell for a conception charm and didn't want to be the mother to a child, a possible Hulk-like child at that if such a thing was possible, though she wouldn't abandon it either, like Lily did Harry.

Once they were both calmed, they just resumed laying in each others arms, and began to enter Morpheus' realm, or at least was close to doing so until Harry said the words she wanted to hear since she was a little girl, "I think I love you Ginny."

She raised her head up again at that as Harry wore a smile and kissed her forehead and leaned his head into hers before drifting off into sleep. She smiled in giddyness as she kissed his chest where she knew his heart to be as she said, "I love you to, Harry Potter." Moments later, she joined him in sleep.

That night, as the children attended to their friend, Arthur spoke to his wife Molly about Harrys' arrival and everything that had happened to him. From discovering The Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledores' betrayal. He left nothing out. Try as she might, even defending Dumbledores decision, Arthur tried a tactic to wake her up as he had her imagine one of their children being done in the same manner Dumbledore did Harry, and imagine them being the Potters. That there was what broke Mollys resolve as she finally realized that what Arthur was trying to show her. Arthur from then on could not afford to follow Albus Dumbledore blindly any longer. It was time for the Weasleys to follow their own path. Arthur had Molly swear an oath to no longer floo call Albus unless it was an emergency, and that any discussion about Harry Potter must go through him first since he considered Harry a member of their family.

The next day Hermione arrived and the Weasleys sat down with Hermione and spoke about Harry and what was done to him and the betrayals he was still suffering from. Hermione demanded to see her brother in all but blood as even she knew of the Hulk when during their third year, since the Weasley sons were in essence his brothers, he'd chosen Hermione as his sister, and he wanted to be open and honest with them as possible, but only when they swore never to openly reveal the Hulks existence to anyone.

Later in the day, Dumbledore and some friends decided to come and speak with Arthur and Molly about Harry. Funnily enough, Harry went with Bill to Gringotts earlier that day to secure his vaults. The other Weasley children and Hermione Granger wanted to see what was going on. Albus tried to have Arthur send the children away, but it was a silently fuming Molly Weasley-Prewitt who demanded he not ask such a thing seeing as they were Harrys friends and her and Arthurs children. Albus nodded as the hooded individuals revealed themselves. They knew of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but the moment James, Lily, and Laurel Potter were revealed, every Weasley within the house plus Hermione pulled out their wands and leveled it at the traitors. Not wanting to show that they knew already, Molly demanded to be shown proof of the ones who dared worn James and Lily Potters face. When they swore upon their life and magic they were who they appeared to be, it was a now clearly pissed off Ginerva who threatened them to explain unless she gave them a preview of her personal Bat-Bogey Hex ten fold. Dumbledore not wanting to try the girls patience any further explained what they already knew. He even revealed how Laurel had a small hand to play though it was clearly the adults fault. When he was done speaking, the fiery haired Weaslette threw herself at the traitor who dared call herself Harrys sister as did Hermione. The girl had a choice and decided to do what was easy instead of what was right, and in their book, that was asking for trouble. A few minutes later, Arthur raised his wand hand and let out a bang from his wand after the house went into mass panic as wands came out and spells were nearly loosened and madness almost ensued. Arthur used the cannon blast charm as he instructed his sons to pull Hermione and Ginny off of Laurel. Once Fred, George, and Ron did as their father asked, It was Ron who threw Laurel into her mother Lily Potters arms, though he threw her as if she was a disease while wiping his hands on his clothes.. She was covered in red marks, hair torn out, scratches and cuts, and clearly holding onto Lily for moral support as tears fell from her eyes.

Arthur then informed Dumbledore that the alliance between House Weasley and The Order of the Phoenix was no more. Arthur and Molly resigned as the children refused to be members. They would go their own way. Fred and George both spat on the surviving Marauders and informed them that they may have been their idols, but even idols must rust, whither, and die. They would create their own group of Pranksters, but Pranksters who only pranked those deserving the punishment as they would use their skills to right wrongs as the Sons and Daughter of House Weasley declared the traitorous Potters, Black, and Lupin enemies who deserved payback in what they did to Harry. And that Dumbledore himself would feel the Wrath of House Weasley as Molly yelled for the Traitorous group to kindly get the hell out of her house.

The Weasley floo went off several moments after the tarnished group left. Bill and Harry stepped out as Bill helped explain to Harry earlier in the day how to overcome the floo' in order to walk out instead of fall out. Something he took to heart. They found discrepensies in Harry's bank statements for all the years he remained with the Durselys without knowing anything about the magical world. Bill revealed how what money was removed was of course put back at double the amount so in case Harry got suspicious, the Potters could remain hidden, even if for a little longer. He took the Lordship Ring of his House as James Potter was unworthy and was already considered dead by Law, and was found heir by blood of House Peveral, of which he took as well. He found himself related to the Flamels through Perenell which left him their heir as well as Sirius Blacks heir. Bill explained how it could not fall to the Malfoys which is why Harry went ahead and claimed the Lordship ring since Sirius made him his heir. As for the Flamels, Harry knew only a smidgen about them. When asked why he didn't throw them out of the homes he now owned or locked them down, or do anything concerning the Potters, he explained how when it's time, he will, but he wanted to wait until then.

The day of the Quidditch world cup came and Harry went by himself under a muggle disguise. He knew that the Ministry would most likely know he was still alive and waiting for him. He couldn't use a magical glamor because they may instrumentation that may detect and remove it, so going muggle spy style was the way to go. Ginny and Hermione decided to help as Hermione asked her mother for a set of clippers, hair dye, and other stuff to change Harry's looks. Hermione had written her parents who agreed with her and claimed Harry was always welcome in their home. The girls sat Harry down as Hermione showed Ginny how to work the clippers and the dye. Harry was in heaven as the girls went to work on his hair, much to the girls enjoyment.

Then Hermione, whose mom had also sent over make-up, fake brown contact lens designed to change a persons eye color, and some clothes his size once she had Harrys measurement, of which she bought him over a dozen bits of various clothing, including hats. The girls worked their magic, and before he knew it, when Harry looked into a mirror, he could not recognize himself. Hermione could only comment that she decided to try as much as possible to have him look like Blake Foster from a muggle show on television concerning Super-Heroes, mixed in with a little bit of Tom Cruise.

So it was that Harry arrived on the field before the Weasleys wearing blue jeans, sneakers, light blue T-shirt, blue over coat, and a black cap hoping no one would recognize him, as he watched the Quidditch match with the Weasleys from a distance. He watched everything going on and cheered for someone he thought was quite good. Watching Victor Krum do maneuvers in the air that made Harry Potter want to take him on one-on-one. He found Remus Lupin walking around and lifting his head in the air as if sniffing for any sign of Harry.

Lupin was in front of Harry, forcing Harry to walk off to the side and push his way through others while apologizing. He didn't want Remus catching his scent. As he kept his head down, he saw Remus walk by. Thinking the coast was clear and then decide to continue going back where he originally headed, he didn't notice till it was too late as Remus did in fact catch his scent and turned watching the boy who was Harrys height. Harry didn't realize Remus was onto him until Remus clamped a hand on his left shoulder. "I found you Cub, you can stop running now."

"Actually Moony, I think I'm just getting started. HELP, HELP, THERES SOMEBODY TRYING TO KIDNAP ME. SOMEBODY HELP ME." Harry hollered as many a people turned, looked at the scene of a struggling young man in another mans grip, and pulled their wands out.

Moony's last thought before meeting dreamland land was, "Oh, bloody hell.", as over a dozen stunning spells hit the Werewolf, dropping him.

"Thanks.", was Harry's reply as he ran and disappeared through the crowd. A glamored Sirius Black could only watch from a distance and shake his head as his oldest friend got served by Prongslet via a bunch of unknown people. Thankfully James Potter in his fake identity was nearby and was able to help him get Moony out of there as Sirius explained to James what the Hell happened. Knowing Harry was alive was all good and well, but this was ridiculous. He took Moony back to their tent, not knowing what was about to transpire as Death Eaters decided to ruin the after party of the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry actually watched his traitorous family from a distance after getting away. He tracked the Marauders back to their tent, crouched down beside the tent, and listened. But he wouldn't be able to hear anything as shrieks began to be heard as Harry watched a bunch of people in black cloaks and white skull masks begin terrorizing others. There were two girls with blonde hair who were cornered by a bunch of these strange men whose companions were attacking others. Harry cursed his Gryffindor spirit and Saving People ideology as he lashed out with his wand and stunned one of the men. The guy dropped like a stone. The other spun and disarmed Harry and decided to be stupid when he hit Harry with a Cruciatus curse.

As the masked Death Eater laughed at the wriggling boy on the ground, the terrified girls could only watch and see his eyes as they glowed green. It was then they realized that their savior was more than what he appeared as his skin began to turn clammy and then emerald green, his body growing, bones heard snapping and changing to suit an even greater form, clothes tearing as moments later, a troll like being raised itself from the ground and turned to stare at its torturer and growled.

The Death Eater, secretly Lucius Malfoy couldn't move, couldn't run, couldn't do anything as he was too terrified as he watched this boy change from a mere child, to a troll like beast. As it then leaned over him and unleashed a roar in his face, Lucius didn't even feel the liquid running down his legs. The Troll-like beast then back handed Lucius Malfoy sending him flying off, not knowing that it killed the head of House Malfoy in one shot with its superior strength. The other Death Eaters turned at the roar and looked at the creature as it swatted away a member of their group like a rag-doll and began to rain curse after curse on the creature. It didn't even faze it as the 'Hulk' went to work dispatching the death Eaters in its sight as it grabbed several in its hand and crushed them, some he smashed into the ground with his fists and others it kicked away. Those with even half a brain and wanted to live activated their port-keys and got the hell out of there. When there were no more men in black cloaks and white masks, the creature turned right and looked down as it felt a hand rested on its right leg. The Hulk breathed easy and slowly calmed down.

Said hand that rested on its leg was courtesy of one of the girls it tried to help in its human form. Where as the older girl was either too terrified or catatonic, it didn't know as it knelt down to the little girls level. The little girl spoke in a language it couldn't understand as she then raised her hands up and wanted to be picked up. The Hulk understood that much as it gently picked her up in both hands as the girls own arms and hands snaked into its neck and hugged him. The Hulk smiled and closed its eyes. The elder sister could only watch as her sister hugged the jade colored giant, which it returned gently, and was further stunned as moments later it set her sister down on her feet.

Suddenly there were popping sounds as many men and several women surrounded the creature and girls. Not knowing if they were enemy of ally, The Hulk took a defensive stance and stood in front of the girls, to protect them. One who resembled them came to the girls and began to check them over. The father fearing for his daughters life tried to push them behind him, but the youngest spoke into his ear harshly and told him that this creature saved her and her sister.

Jean-Paul Delacour looked shocked as his youngest Gabriel told him how this creature was a young man who came to her aid and turned into the Troll it currently was after being hit with a Cruciatus Curse. Fleur nodded her head when he asked if it was true. He then knew he owed this human/Troll creature a debt as he stepped in its path shielding it from his fellow Aurors and companions.

It was James Fowler who he knew was really James Potter who managed to quiet everyone down so he could ask Jean what was going on and why it was shielding the Troll. Jean-Paul explained the situation as James then told the men and women to stand down. Little Gabriel then came up to the Hulk and gave it a hug on its leg and proceeded to give it her stuffed rabbit.

The Hulk knelt to a knee again as he was given the toy rabbit, it then looked from the toy to the little yellow haired girl and asked, **"For Hulk?"**

Gabriel smiled and nodded. Hulk took it and stood as it looked at the toy and then Gabrielle and with an encouraging smile, nodded.

** "Hulk protect bun-ny.",** it said. It then turned and began to walk away as the men and women gave it a wide berth. The Hulk then turned back one last time, looked at the girl who captured his heart wave at him. The Hulk smiled slightly in encouragement and turned back and began to run and finally jumped when it had enough momentum as it launched itself into the sky.

The people who witnessed the creatures existence looked shock as not only could it speak near perfect English, but could it could also run fast and jump not just high but very high. James could only whistle as the 'Hulk', it called itself disappeared into the sky.

Remus Lupin who was also shocked came up to James and and said, "Well, not only can it speak, it can jump."

If they only knew the truth of the creature they could now give a name to, The Hulk.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tri-Wizard Tournament

**The Hulk**

**Ch. 3 The Tri-Wizard Tournament**

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers**

**J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 3 The Tri-Wizard Tournament**

Harry Potter had managed to find his way to his new tent residence with Dobbys' help, though temporary it may be. He had told Dobby days earlier all about the Hulk, and that when he reverted back to his normal self, to come find him and help him back to his tent. Dobby of course didn't care as he felt little to no fear of the Hulk due to the connection he and Harry had. Later that day, Arthur Weasley had told Harry how Dumbledore and the Potters knew that Harry knew his parents were alive and James wanted to know where he was, so Bill came with his Father to set up a Floo network within the tent so Arthur and his family could meet with Harry discreetly, as the Burrow was under watch by Dumbledore and members of The Order of the Phoenix due to the Weasleys Patriarch cutting them off from Dumbledores control.

Bill Weasley, going on a hunch, had gotten in contact with an ex-girlfriend named Nymphodora Tonks, whom was an Auror, and sat down to discuss some things with her. When Tonks heard everything Bill and the rest of the Weasleys had to say, she promised to meet with him again as she wanted to speak with her parents. The thought that the Potters being alive and with Remus Lupin, and her cousin Sirius knowing about it all these years, the fact that they could and did, abandon Harry for years, and then the Ministry and Dumbledore was so corrupt as to torture and mentally destroy a child like Harry Potter almost made her sick to her stomach. Hours later, after speaking with her parents Ted and Andromeda Tonks, she was given permission to Floo back into the Weasley household when she made her decision.

She explained how her mother informed her that since Harry was family through Dorea Potter-Black, and that Harry was her Grandson, making him and Tonks biologically cousins, and from there, she and the Tonks Family swore to support and protect Harry and to distance themselves from the Order led by Albus Dumbledore. The fact that Harry and Tonks never had a chance to meet, stood to reason as Bill introduced the cousins. For hours they talked, getting to know one another, something they both enjoyed immensely, as well as something that should have happened years ago. It was then Tonks had an idea, and ran it by both Harry and the Weasleys.

Because she was an Auror, she felt she needed to know how far this corruption went. If her boss, Amelia Bones, current head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had anything to do with what happened to Harry, she'd quit the Auror Force, but if Amelia had no part into what happened in Harrys' life, then she and the Weasleys and Harry may have an ally in the Head of the DMLE since Amelia was a no-nonsense woman and Director of the DMLE. Harry agreed as did the Weasleys as she was given permission to proceed.

Though Harry let her proceed, he wanted her to be cautious. He and Tonks just found one another through Bill Weasley, and he had no wish to lose her. The next day, Tonks approached Amelias office before Kingsley Shacklebolt could talk to her. Not sure she could trust the man any longer since he was one of Dumbledores biggest followers, with her direction straight and her mind clear, she continued passed her mentor, overseer, and partner before he could speak to her.

Amelia Bones was a busy woman as she had just finished informing Lady Narcissa Malfoy-Black that her husband was in fact, dead. That he was found in full Death Eater regalia with his Dark Mark clearly on his wrist as his entire body was found shattered, with various internal organs bleeding so bad that Lucius drowned in his own blood. The Head of House of Delacour, Jean Paul Delacour, who was also in the room and was father to the young girls that Lucius Malfoy and fellow Death Eaters had attacked and terrorized, stood and watched as Narcissa finally let out a breath as she asked her son Draco to stand outside. Earlier, Draco who heard what happened tried defending his father and threatened to go after the creature that called itself Hulk, but Amelia and Jean Paul watched as Narcissa berated her son harshly and cautioned him not to take this road lest she lose him as well to the same creature.

When Tonks came in as Draco exited, she took one look at her cousin and smirked knowing Lucius' plight. As Draco glowered at her, she with her bubble-gum pink hair, walked into Amelia Bones office before the door closed. Tonks stood straight while watching as Narcissa finally laughed in tears of Joy instead of crying in loss. Amelia and Jean-Paul was curious as to why she laughed as Narcissa explained that she finally was finally free of a marriage she didn't want to be in in the first place. That gave Tonks the opening she needed as she coughed and made her presence known.

"Yes Auror Tonks, is there something I can help you with?", Amelia asked.

"Madam Director, I come before you in need of your assistance and ear, sir.", Tonks answered as she stood tall with all she had to say ready to be said.

"Does it have to do with Lucius death, Auror Tonks?"

"In a way it does, more importantly, it has to to with someone I have gotten close to just recently. This whole things goes a lot farther than what you believe."

Amelia went wide-eyed as she leaned forward and sat straighter in her seat. She then snapped out her wand and placed silencing charms all around her office and its doors. Before Tonks could say anything, she asked Narcissa and Jean-Paul to swear an oath of silence. Once she had the oaths, Tonks began her explanation of everything Harry Potter and the Weasleys told her after meeting with them. She left nothing out including the identity of the Hulk, that the Hulk was none other than Harry himself. She explained his life with the Dursleys, his first year at Hogwarts, the Troll incident during Halloween, how the Hulk was created through the Trolls blood and Harrys blood and magic combining, and what triggered the transformation of the creature inside her cousin. She then spoke of the Potters continued existence, of James, Lily, and Harrys sisters existence, one Laurel Potter and their part in what happened to Harry and how the Hulk destroyed Azkhaban, the destruction of the Dementors, and the deaths of everyone inside, both guards, and prisoners including the Ministry Agents despite Harrys warning the Ministry Agents who then used the Cruciatus Curse upon him.

Amelia placed her head in her left hand, groaning, as she took in this new information. Jean-Paul himself bowed his head and fell into a chair beside Narcissa and swearing in French. Narcissa who was fluent in French looked and saw the sweat on his brow and the paleness of his face as she saw he himself obviously knew something they didn't, if his eyes moving around meant anything. Taking a guess, she asked if he knew of James and Lily Potter being alive.

Amelia hearing this question looked up as Jean-Paul lowered his head and nodded in silent confirmation. Tonks seeing and listening, her hair began turning red as she grew angry. Narcissa did not miss the mood her niece was in. Jean-Paul then told his story how he is and still was a member of the Department of Mysteries in France and how with their British counterparts, sought a way to end Voldemort as they somehow knew he dabbed in Magical Arts so dark, as to allow himself to somehow remain alive, despite Harry beating him as a child. He then went further and explained how due to a prophecy spouted out by one Sybill Trelawney, that Dumbledore figured Harry to be the one spoken of in the Prophecy. He then explained how the Ministry Agents who took the Potters place before the night they supposedly died was an undercover couple who were incapable of having children and were willing colleagues. Polyjuiced as James and Lily, they died defending Harrys life.

Amelia demanded names of who all was in on it as she stood and nearly hexed the man, as did Lady Narcissa as James was her cousin, and what he, Lily, and others did to Harry, who was also blood related to her as well, was despicable. Most unsurprising of all was the current and past Ministers involvement, Dumbledore of which she expected. Other names such as the Flamels, Laurel Potter, Harry's sister, Angus Croaker, Jean-Paul himself, and others. Once she had all the names, she got up and lowered the silencing charms.

Amelia then informed Tonks she wanted to meet the young Potter Heir as did Narcissa. Amelia turned towards Jean-Paul and snarled in a low voice for him not to say anything to his people or Dumbledore or anyone else. Jean-Paul informed her that he owed Harry a debt for saving his girls, that what was said here today, remained here. Of course, Amelia couldn't hold back in telling her old friend how she was sickened at the sight of him in knowing how he had a hand to play in all this and asked how he slept at night. He had no answer as he hung his head in shame, nodded, and with a heavy heart floo'd home as Narcissa walked to the doors and informed Draco to go home and wait for her. She too intended to speak to Harry Potter since he was family. Once Draco took his leave, Amelia and Narcissa floo'd with Tonks to the Weasley family home. They allowed Tonks to explain the situation until Arthur walked up to them. He bowed to Narcissa and was about to apologize for The Hulks actions in Lucius' death, but Narcissa waved him off and informed him that the Hulk did her a favor as the marriage was nothing more than a sham. She did not love Lucius, merely tolerated him.

Arthur nodded as he stood and had them follow him to him through the floo to meet up with Harry and the kids. He found them all studying their final bits of magical studies as he and the other adults saw Harry and Hermione also working on their non-magical studies. Apparently Harry and Hermione decided to continue their non-magical education so they could prepare in case they ever left the magical world, which Arthur could tell was a very strong possibility. Ginervra and the twins began to get interested in the same thing as they just began to finish their Hogwarts curriculum and began to study some of the non-magical study books Hermione and Harry left out for them.

Arthur coughed and allowed himself to be known as the kids turned around and met eyes with the Director of the DMLE and the Lady Malfoy. Both women were introduced by Arthur and both wished to speak with Harry. The others gave the elder women and Harry some privacy as they floo'd back to the Burrow. For several hours they talked and began to get to know one another as well as to speak on their choices. Harry already due to too many betrayals minus the Weasleys, Tonks, and others he did not mention, decided to hire magical tutors one of which was the Tonks family, the Weasley parents, and others, while he would be taking non magical courses. He already found out about his position in both the Magical world and outside it. Positions that both James and Lily Potter did not either acknowledge or did not know about. He would use that to his advantage.

He'd learned he held both an Earldom and was a Duke within the her Majesties court. Already he had set an appointment with the Queen of England to speak and talk about his future within her Government. He would not allow himself to be led astray or ignorant about his responsibilities ever again.

He also spoke of how though Hogwarts was the first place he ever felt at home, and that so long as traitors like Albus Dumbledore and his supposed family remained, he would not return. He would seek his magical education elsewhere and through others.

Amelia nodded as she said she didn't blame him and that Harry was well within his right to do so. Narcissa offered her services for free, and would not dare seek payment from her young cousin whatsoever. Like her sister Andromenda, she too was a Potions Mistress, and could even teach Harry a thing or two in charms, curses, and defense. She even would later on teach Harry, Hermione, and even the Weasleys if they wanted to learn, the art of Occlumency, of which to protect the mind. But Andromeda took it further by tutoring them in Runes, both modern and ancient, and even combining runes for greater effects on special projects.

Over an hour later and Amelia and Narcissa took their leave. Harry took Amelias' hand and kissed it. The moment he went to do the same to Lady Narcissa, she yanked him into her arms and informed him he was not alone and that she would be there for him as Lily Potter should have been. She'd be more than happy to fill the role Lily gave away to another. After squeezing her around the waist one last time, the women left. Narcissa and Andromeda along with Nymphadora would have words with Sirius Black. If James and his wife and daughter were nearby, then all the sweeter, for the Black women do not forgive the trespasses against one of their own, nor do they forget.

Amelia decided to pay both the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore a visit. But first was the firing of several employee's within the Aurors. She already heard how those within her department that were found at the Quidditch World Cup had been identified as Avery and Nott and a few others within her Department. She called Kingsley Shacklebolt and whoever else she now knew had a hand in Harry Potters upbringing and loudly berated them for their part. None came out unscathed as they were all publicly fired without pay.

When she was done, she sent a letter to the Department of Mysteries with a cease and desist order to leave Harry Potter be or find themselves charged with Assault, kidnapping, three counts of Attempted Murder, and whatever else she could think of. When the letter flew off, she left for the Ministers office and walked in without an invite. As it was, Albus Dumbledore was there and speaking with the Minister in what seemed a private meeting.

"Oh good, it looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone.", she said as as soon as the doors were closed and privacy wards were raised, she launched a verbal tirade against both men. When she was done, she was so red faced and fuming, her hair was flowing due to the magic she was releasing as her anger was finally unleashed. Both men were pale with every word she spoke. She knew what they had done and now that they knew that she knew, they did not doubt she could and or would reveal this information to the public if she so wished. If the people of the Magical World learned of what they did, every one who had a hand to play would most likely be looking at either the inside of a very small cell or a hang-mans noose. Either way, no good could come of this.

As it was, Amelia informed them that Harry Potter would seek his education outside of Hogwarts from hereon in, and that they had no choice but to allow it, unless they wanted the people of their world to find out what they had done to their 'Savior', spitting at the last word in contempt as they obviously wanted a weapon instead of caring for the boy.

"But Amelia, Harry Potter is important to our world. We'd be seen as incompetent.", The Minister cried out indignantly.

"Exactly. And you've destroyed the boy, no...young man. Because I don't see men before me. I see cowards. Placing your hopes on one young man instead of being men yourselves and doing the right thing. No, you will leave Harry Potter alone. You will not seek him out. You will keep your followers away from both him and the Weasleys. Further harassment and spying will be seen as a crime worthy of being arrested in which I will not turn a blind eye on, nor will I ignore. I will prosecute the perpetrators to the fullest extant of the law. And then I will release classified information to the public and destroy you both and anyone else who had a hand in this. And if you test me, you will fail. I expect your resignations from any and almost all positions you may have within the Wizengamot and the ICW in the morning. Good day gentlemen."

And without waiting on anymore arguments, she turned and stormed out while slamming open the Ministers office doors. The entire group of people within the Ministry of Magic who were walking around saw the angered look on her face and gave her a wide berth as she passed them. Those who had seen Amelia pissed before had no wish to see it again or be around when she lashed out.

The next morning, the papers revealed Albus Dumbledore resigning from any and all positions from Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, the only thing he didn't resign from was being the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The reason he stated being that he felt it was taking too much of his time when he could be watching over the children of Magical Britains future at Hogwarts. His position as Supreme Mugwump being handed to Amos Diggory while the Chief Warlock position was given to Rufus Scrimgouer.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge felt due to health reasons to step down as Minister and a vote from both him and Albus Dumbledore was given to Amelia Bones herself. Until further news and till the day of the final votes, Amelia Bones would reside as Interim Minister until she was officiated as Minister full time.

Days later, the newspapers revealed Sirius Black turning himself in and being given his due trial. As it were, he was found not guilty. But for unknown reasons, his Godson, one Harry James Potter wanted nothing to do with him and instead continued to reside with the Weasleys insomuch as Arthur Weasley was given both Physical and Magical Guardianship of the Potter Heir.

A week later and Amelia Bones was voted as the new Minister of Magic with her first order of business was to root out the corruption of the Ministry by repealing many laws within the Wizengamot and restoring the trust of any and all magical beings of Great Britain. Any and all Death Eaters or suspected Death Eaters were to be rounded up and questioned since many within the Pure-Blood Community not only escaped questioning by crying out 'Imperious', but were never officially questioned via Veritaserum.

She was too late to stop the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but she would be Extra Vigilant in ensuring the safety of whichever person became a participant. She promised to make sure whoever tried to endanger Harry Potter, would not escape justice.

**Day of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Champions revealed**

"For Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, Fleur Delacour.", Albus Dumbledore had shouted as the paper that had her name on it had flown from the flaming Goblet and into his hand. He and everyone who within the Main Hall watched as the blond almost silver haired young woman, in Grey french bluse and long sleeved jacket who was a French Veela stood and smiled as her fellow French Veela and Beauxbatons students cheered for her. She quickly went to Dumbledores side as he then directed her to a door leading to a separate chamber for the Champions.

The Goblet of Fire flashed again and another paper had flown into his hands, "The Champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum.", A tall, muscular, short dark haired young man stood as his fellow Durmstrang students hooted and holler for him, some even smacking the tables in pride and in his honor. The Russian stood at attention as like the Beauxbatons Headmistress, his Headmaster Igor Karkaroff puffed his chest out and clapped for his student proud that his countries Seeker had made the cut for Durmstrangs Champion for the Tournament.

Dumbledore after showing Durmstrangs Champion to the Champions Chamber, snatched his hand out the second after the goblet spat out the third name. "The Champion representing Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." The sandy brunette from Hufflepuff stood as his fellow Dorm mates clapped him on the bag until he too disappeared into the Chambers.

Dumbledore had turned his back and was about to send everyone to their Dorms when the goblet spat out one last name before its flame extinguished itself. Dumbledore snatched out his hand and caught the slip, paled as he read the name. "Ha-Harry Potter?", he whispered. Turning to look all over the room knowing he would not see the boy anywhere, he cried out, "HARRY POTTER!"

Just as he noticed all of the Weasleys present as well as Hermione Granger stand, the Goblet then glowed various colors from red to blue as a singular flame shot from the Goblet and proceeded to open a magical wormhole of sorts as a body with a ravens nest of hair flew out. It rolled a few feet until it came to a complete stop. A groan was heard as the body stood up and looked around until its eyes landed on Dumbledore and sent a look of loathing. A set of missiles with both red and fluffy brunette hair collided with Harry Potter as he was about to walk up to the old man with a murderous attempt.

"Harry, don't. He's not worth it." Both Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger desperately said as they held him back from attacking the Headmaster as both saw his eyes glowing green. Not wanting Harry's secret out, Ginny forced his face towards hers as she then kissed him. For several minutes the Main Hall full of students went silent and then moments later cat calls and whistles were heard from Gryffindores table. Ginnys kiss did the trick as both stopped kissing allowing the gathered Weasleys and Granger to see his eyes no longer glowing.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on and why I'm back here?", Harry asked as his friends and girlfriend decided to lead him out of the Hall, though much to the Headmasters annoyance. He didn't bother calling out to him, nor did the teachers minus Minerva McGonaghall. She followed after her cubs all the while calling Harry's name, long after she had to reopen the doors of the main hall and closing them behind her.

At the time since school had started, Harry Potter was undergoing his magical education through various individuals including The Tonks and Lady Black formerly Malfoy. He was taking a lunch break with his tutors when his body glowed various colors and he was ripped from where he currently sat. Now here he was back in a castle he did not want to see until a certain manipulative old man was dead.

It was only due to the untimely intervention of his girlfriend, adopted sister, and adopted brothers that he didn't introduce everyone in the Main Hall to The Hulk. At the time he was eating, he had pulled out a doll of a bunny that he had found himself with after the events the Quidditch World Cup, examining it and trying to figure out why he couldn't part himself from it. He had been holding it in his hands when he landed in Hogwarts Main Hall, and unknown to him, a young, little blond almost silver haired girl named Gabrielle Delacour who had seen the rabbit in his hand when he was being led out of the Main Hall with the red heads and brunette. It was then she put it all together as she now knew the identity of her savior, Harry Potter.

Minerva McGonaghal managed to track down her students as they pulled him to a currently unused classroom to speak with him. She stopped and watched as the Weasleys and Ms. Granger was explaining what was going on and why he was there. When they told him about what the Goblet had done and why, his eyes began to glow green again as his face took on a look of rage. It was only because of Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Grangers combined hugs that he managed to close his eyes, breathe, and calm down. As it was, the Weasley brothers went to the Transfiguration Professor and told her that Harry needed time to calm down. When she asked why they had to pull him away, they just said that it was for the protection of everyone within the Main Hall and all of Hogwarts that they all five managed to get him out of there in time. They were not able to clarify why it was necessary but in a way understood and agreed Harry Potter had a temper.

As it was, a few hours later, after finish speaking with the other school Headmasters and informing them he would get to the bottom of this travesty, he was now in his office with the Weasley family, Tonks family, and Lady Narcissa Black had floo traveled to Hogwarts with the new Minister of Magic Amelia Bones not far behind. Of course Harry was absent, but the Potters were not. Sirius Black had arrived as did Remus Lupin, and Alastor Mad-Eye' Moody. Of course the moment Remus had the scents of everyone in the room, he instinctively knew something was off. He attacked the one he knew to be a fraud as Alastor Moody didn't react fast enough to the Were-Wolves tackle. He managed to land a few punches to the man before he was petrified stiff. Of course knowing his friend would not attack someone without a reason, James petrified and stunned Moody as well. When he unfroze his friend, Amelia demanded to know what was going on. Remus reached into Moody's jacket and removed a silver flask and opened it and sniffed it. He then thrust it to the Minister who sniffed it as well and understanding came to her.

Poly-Juice. The flask in her hand was filled with Poly-juice potion meaning this man now stunned in front of her was a fake. She had the Potter elder and Black pick him up and place him in a chair where she removed from his person any port-keys and wands, bound him, and demanded Severus Snape to be called to the office with Veritaserum in hand. Dumbledore complied as minutes later, Severus came and handed over the Truth serum. She dripped three drops on his tongue, had his mouth sealed after which she had his throat massaged to make sure he swallowed the potion, helping the potion down his throat. She then revived him and demanded to know who he was. The night got even better as Black and Lupin went after and found Barty Crouch Sr. who was still in the castle. Nymphodora Tonks of course sought out and freed her former mentor, even if she was disgusted with him for aiding the Potters, Dumbledore, and the Ministry for what they did to her pseudo younger brother. Amelia got the information from the now identified Barty Crouch Jr. who no longer looked like Alastor Moody due to the Poly-Juice potion wearing off. As her new team of Aurors led the now gagged and bound father and son duo to a cell back at the Ministry, she turned back to the room. She dismissed Severus who was giving the Potters an evil look, informing him she would speak with him later. When the Potions professor was gone, she told the room of traitors to continue staying away from Harry as apparently he was now unwillingly bound to The Goblet of Fire, in which she made a Magical Oath to personally see to its destruction after the farce of a Tournament was over. Those on Harry's side left the room to find Harry and his group of supporters as Harry biological parents and sister, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a newly awakened and healed Alastor Moody looked down in shame due to their guilt in Harrys torn childhood. They would talk long into the night about finding a way to get Harry on their side while maintaining their distance. They all looked to Laurel as their only hope in winning Harry over to them and as their last chance at making amends to Harry.


End file.
